TFA Sentenel primea magical bot?
by Generalhyna
Summary: When Arabella or Bella for short ends up dying, she didnt know by Primus will she would end up reborn as a transformer...as TFA Sentenel prime...and her created Skullgirl parasites coming with her but spread all over. Well, lets just say waiting for the main series to happen wont be dull, it will be magical.
1. 1 ProlougeRebirth

**Authors note: I am going to do something…bold and dramatic and…really strange for a Transformers animated story…and it involves these things…Sentinel prime of TFA, a dead female from our world, the parasite concept of Skull girls, a whole lot of magic and crossovers…and that equals this mess out of my head.**

 **Now here is a long summary of what is going down.**

 **Summary: dyeing sucks ass, and when you are given the chance to be reborn by a mechanical god of transformers as a transformer and you agree, a word of advice ASK WHO AND WHEN ARE YOU GONNA BE REBORN AS! Now I am reborn as a baby Sentinel prime from TFA, it is going to be a crazy new life…more so when my own created Parasites for Skull girl and magic and new secrets of the transformers verse are coming…along with the fact crazy things are happening on Cybertron. Well…here is hoping I survive and the changes I do wont rip this universe apart…no promises.**

 **Now during my oc/Sentinels time on cybertron they will be separated into Arcs, after this prologue, it will start what I call a childhood ark which is my oc/Sentinel growing up with 'his' two mamas, and learning what his mamas do and meeting Sigil the link to the "Toon parasite" system (Which I will explain next chapter as he is introduced) and a lot of other stuff.**

 **But now here is a prologue where my oc…is REBORN**

 **Chapter 1 Rebirth in a "You** can't **be serious" form**

 _? VO: well I died, and how I died, I got ran over by a truck trying to save someone…cliché I know but I am a person who cares a lot for people…and if it means dying…well so be it I could meet my mom, but no, I met the almighty god of transformers primus….wow I know and again cliché but when a metal god of awesomeness asks for help to bring the peace in the transformers universe…as one of the main bots with their gender intact, I say "Sign me up" as I am willing to help end the war._

 _Though Primus said there will be a few other surprises, but I think my mind blocked that out as I was too excited, as I felt Primus touch the glowing orb that was my soul and his final words "be strong, be brave, and never stop imagining or creating"…odd words but I will follow it to the t strangely, but now it's time I introduce myself to you readers._

" _My name is Arabella 'Bella' Tippani…and this is my magical story._

Dark…pure dark for a small form who felt cramped and closed in ' _where am I…it feels really warm and tight here…'_ thought Bella as a newly reborn soul in a transformer…sparkling body ' _dear god eh Primus I am gonna be a sparkling, talk about akward years…well it dosent matter, it's an experience and a darn good one'_ she thought as she hured mumbling voices…two female and one male "Come on Nova you can do it just keep pushing" a deep femmen voice spoke as the sound of panting "Blaze calm down, and focus on calming down your mate, Nova, your port is almost fully dilated, when I tell you to push, Push" said a familiar male voice which sounded like TFA Rachet ' _woah…I am In the TFA verse…sweet I can mess with Sentenel or maybe install shock in Shockwave or get him and Blurr together….ooohooo the possiblitys'_ she thought as she sawed a light and not the light to heven _'and here comes the possible awkwardness'_ thought Bella as she felt her little sparkling body slip out of her carriers body as once she was out, she was assaulted by the bright lights of the med office as she thought this _'gaahhh so bright'_ thought Bella as she responded in a sparkling way…crying as she felt cold metal hands on the bareprotoform that is her reborn as she felt herself being wrapped in a sparkling blanket "Congratulations you two, you have lovely healthy mechling" said Rachets voice as Bella felt her eyes slowly try to adjust to the light as she felt herself or now himself get passed to a pair of slender arms as he hured panting "He is beautiful Blaze, he reminds me of your great grandfather" said a soft beautiful voice that made Bella think of Saphire from steven universe as the deep female voice chuckled "Yeah, but has a bit of our coloring and my earfins Nova" the voice said sounding like she belongs to Ruby of steven universe, but deeper ' _woah lesbian moms…sweet'_ thought Bella as she finally felt her eyes clear up as she got a good look at her mom Carrier, to her she looks like TFP Arcee, but her eyes are really deep blue and her armor was a beautiful white and blue color and her helm a beautiful snowy white, as on her cheeks were dark blue stripes as she was in _awe 'wow robo Saphire'_ she thought "hay can I take a turn Nova? I want to hold onto my little boy" said the deep female voice as Nova smiled "Sure Blaze, just be careful" said Nova as Bella felt her new mech body pass to the other femme…Blaze as she looked up at her second mom and to her ' _wow…female sentinel, but instead of the chin, a wowza bust'_ thought Bella as her second 'mother' her creator, did indeed look like a female sentinel, but without the chin but has a really healthy chest and strong armored legs making her look strong and buff.

' _I guess that means Sentenel is my bro…sweet I can poke at him'_ thought Bella inwardly giggling…only to stop when she got the bombshell of discovery "Have you decited a desgination for your metchling?" asked Rachet as Nova smiled "Sentenel…his name will be sentinel after my great great uncle" she said causing Bellas optics to widened in surprise _'wha?...the toon'_ she thought as she wiggled a bit to try to figure out what her sparkling body looks like and managed to get a look on her mama blazes chest plate and had a … face dispite being a sparkling, for infront of her…was a cute…chibi version of TFA sentinel prime.

' _you can't be serious…really primus…you just can't be serious WHY THE HECK DID YOU REBORN ME AS ANIMATED SENTENEL PRIME!'_ she thought starting to get fussy and squirmy only to feel the a light pulse from 'his' mothers as he felt slowly sleepy and tired as he soon fell to oblivion of sleep with one final thought _'honestly Primus…seriously I am reborn as a moron…joy to me'_

And that is how I Bella Tippani begain her new life reborn as a character not many people liked…went on a really wild and crazy magical journey to save this part of the transformers verse…crazy yes, but overtime the rewards are worth it.

 **Authors note: Well that is the prologue, my oc is reborned as sentinel prime of TFA and next chapter we watch sentinel grow up with two mamas, learn what his new moms do and meet the first of many "Parasites" on his journey as a magical bot and a hidden history about the transformers race. And thus starts what I call the childhood arc so read and review and be nice and give suggestions the adventure goes from Sentenels time on cybertron to when he and the elite guard goes to earth after the earth crew go to sleep for 50 years.**


	2. Childhood Ark Part 1 1 year old

**Authors note: OK! Here is Chapter to of a magical adventure of Sentinel prime or me as Sentinel as we start what I am calling…The childhood arc, meaning showing Bella/Sentinels childhood years up to when he was 10 but in this chapter, Bella/Sentinel is now a year old and had endured the fact he/she is a sparkling, and learning more of her parents and even gained a baby sitter who is actually part of a manmade super computer Bella thought up before she died. Now before I continue let me explain on these versions of Parasites.**

 **They help Boost Bella/Sentinels dormant magical circets and help support Bella/Sentinel in battle much like Peacocks own parasites, the Sigil system being based on that, plus Bella/Sentinel later gets a copy of Star butterfly's wand…when I say later I mean when he is 8.**

 **NOW! Here is the real chapter, and also I will put at the end of the chapter an explanation of Bella/Sentinels equipment.**

 **Chapter 2 Childhood arc Part 1-1 year old**

(Bella/Sentinels POV)

Well, I have been alive for a whole year and now I am a year old and let me tell you…its weird…I mean really weird being a mech sparkling, especially Transformers Animated Sentinel prime, a douche and a moron in some cases…well mostly a moron with very few good fanfics staring him positively…well this sucks, more so I am a much…and first time seeing that piece of equipment…I fainted and caused my poor Creator Mama Burst blaze to panic, and then I got used to it…but dammed Its gonna take a while for me to adjust being a male…when I am a female in mind. But anyway, I maybe stuck in a male body, I have to say it's going to be fun since I am TFA Sentinel prime, I can mess with the time line and try to make it easier for Wasp and try to save Elita 1 from becoming Blackaracnia….or the cosmic being that is Primus and Unicron something will change…either way I am ready for the disaster of my new life of creating chain of events.

"Having an inner monologue? Cre-cre-cre *Sound of thumping* Creator, jeeze why did you make me close to what I am based on" said a male voice as I sawed what looks like RID fix it as he rolled in as I put on what I hope is my innocent face "Maybe" I said in a cute sparkling voice that belonged to Ben Tennyson, I am so glad I learned how to talk last month, even though it is choppy, and learned how to use the bathroom thank all deity's out there. "Well if you are done monologing Maker, Its time for your energon" he said as he took my hand and took me to the kitchen as he gave me a cube of sparkling grade energon.

Oh and why Fix it is here and not in RID, well let me say it's not him, but a piece of a super cool super computer that is made up of four other components, which are missing and I have to track down, but anyway I am glad Fix it is here and came to be my sparkling sitter "like how Roller in that Fanfiction story "War as old as time itself" to Animated Optimus?" he asked as I drank down the energon and let meet tell you…it oddly tastes like strawberries, but I think it's because I am human at spark "Huhuh, but you can talk, and know who I am though you pretend to speak minicon speak like in armada when Percepter is around" I said recalling the few times Fix it takes me to Carrier mamas job and I wait in an area designed for younglings as TFA tries to study Fix it as Minicons usually keep to themselves and rarely speak cybertronian…or English, but he always pretends to be a normal minicon.

"Sentinel are you here?" said a deep female voice as I perk up "Creator!" I chirped reaching out to a large femme that is my creator Burst Blaze, she is a commander on the elite guard and a darn good one with her temper that reminded me of Ruby from Steven universe, but is very caring and kind to me, Fixit and Carrier mama Nova ice, who isn't here yet and busy at her job "Mama" I called out as I felt her strong arms pick me up "Hi cutie been good to Fix it?" she asked kissing my helm making me giggle at the touch, for all her gruffness she is a real softy "Yes mama, me and Fix it played with Glosso" I said gesturing to a doll that looked like a unversed mimic master which according to my parents they founded on the front porch of our home with a note to give it to me to play…which is good as he reminded me of the next piece of my super computer but in a doll shape.

"Hehe glad you have fun my little sparkling, and guess what? I have a surprise for you" she said as I allowed the sparkling in me to take over and grinned "Oooh what is mama?" I said in my sparkling voice as I sawed her grinned "since I managed to convince Ultra Magnus to get I break I can take you to your mamas job for a surprise visit *Whispers* just don't tell her ok it's a surprise" she told me as I giggled as Fix it grew worried "Um are you sure Burst blaze is that o-o-o *Cue Burst Blaze slapping the back of his head to stop his glitch* Ok, especially since Percepter always wants to study me and Sentinel" he said as I frowned at that recalling how some of the sciency bots want to study me and Fix it as in here Minicons usually keep to themselves and I was reborn/born between two femmes which should be hard to happen.

"Well if those nerds even think about touching either one of you I will show them why I became one of the commanders of the elite guard" she said with a smirk as me and Fix it shared a look _'I have a bad assed mom'_ I thought as Creator mama picked fix it up and allowed him to stay on her back to when we get to the science building as she transformed with me in the seat "Buckle up and hold on" she said as she drove through the large streets of Icaon, our home town as I can hear fix it practically fearful "Burst Blaze why is it that when we drive somewhere I am on the roof of your vehicle mode" he asked as Creator mama just shrugged "Don't know but it seems like fun" she said laughing as we soon came to a large building as Creator mama transformed to robot mode and carried me as Fix it was on her back "now come on, let's go see your mama" she said as she carried me down the hallways as I sneaked a peek at all of the transformers doing sciency things back and forth with paper work and other stuff as we soon came to a door as Creator smirked and opened it showing my Creator Nova Ice typing on a computer screen "Surprise Nova!" she said I watched mama Nova Ice turned and smiled seeing both of as she went up and hugged us both making me happy as Fix it grinned at how I was adjusting to living with two lesbian moms as I gave him a smirking look.

"I am glad for you and Sentinel to be here I missed you so much" she said as Creator mama smiled "Well I got permission from Ultra Magnus to do this, more so it is your spark day you had been working hard on studying that odd box" she said as me and Fix it shared a look _'what box?'_ I wondered as Carrier mama blushed "Well It is really fascinating and unusual, and maybe the lead I am looking for on the history of the magi formers" she said.

Oh did I forget to mention, my Carrier is an archeologist/researcher on artifacts connected to an era where transformers can use magic…which is pretty sweet and I wonder will be a plot device later as I squirmed a bit as the hug my mamas was giving me was tight "Mamas can me and Fix it see the box?" I asked wondering what it looked like and recalled something Primus told me on the day of my first Spark day to expect my 'creations' and that left me and Fix it wondering what he means, as I am not old enough to be a parent. But before mama Nova ice could say anything she got a slight angry look as she gently took me from Creator and gave me to Fix it "Fix it get out of here and take Sentinel as well and quickly hide" she said as I grew concerned "Yes Mame I understand" said Fix it as he quickly rolled into a different room as I looked at the mini bot/piece of a super computer "Fix it what is going on?" I asked as Fix it grew worried.

"it's the head of the science department he had dis-dis-dis *Slams his chest* disappeared, and Percepter took over and is threatening to shut off your carriers research on the magi transformers" he said as I grew sad since TFA Percepter locked away all his emotions, he would had found the idea of transformers able to use magic "Illogical" and demanded for the research to stop, but before I could retort…I felt an odd sensation in my spark…and processors telling me to go somewhere "Fix do you feel that?" I asked wondering if he felt it and looking at his faceplates…he did "Yeah *Points to a doorway that was closed* It is coming from over there" he said as he took my hand to help me keep stable and on my two legs as we walked through the door as our eyes widened at what was in the middle of the room "By the all spark" said Fix it as I was just stunned "is that…" I said as we both just stared at the item.

It was an odd black box which resembles a toy chest, with the card suits of clubs, diamonds, spades and hearts on the front and on the side two handles, but on top of it…was something that resembles Makino from the Max steel series, but completely silver. "No way, Fix…that is the box o'hyna and on top is Sigil" I said in surprise then a …. Before I had an outburst "PRIMEUS WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU SENDING MY PARASITE CREATION AND THE SYSTEM OF MY PARASITE CREATION HERE!" I yelled as Fix it covered my mouth "Not so loud or they will que *Twitches* que que que *Thumps himself* question you on how you know about the box" he said as I had to agree as it would be suspicious especially on how a sparkling knew stuff like this…however the tug soon got stronger as I felt myself go closer to the Box o'Hyna as I feel myself lost in my own little world as I feel myself lift a servo and touch the Makino look alike as I felt a small cut on my protoform "Owwie" I said as I sawed blue energon blood leak from my finger as I sawed Fix it get all worry warty but I didn't focus on him for long as I sawed colors return to Sigil as his eye glowed blue and pink…and then…well it happened so fast I had to cry.

(Normal Pov)

Back with Blaze Burst and Nova Ice, Blaze was huffing at what Percepter who came to visit said and this final warning about researching the Magi transformer artifacts her wife was studying as Nova Ice just sat silent but in her spark was a torment of sadness over what had happened "That stupid poindexter emotionless creep! He had no right to try to stop you from studying these strange artifacts and what a can tell about our planet" she huffed as Nova Ice gently grabbed her hand "I know it's not fair Blaze but punching council member Percepter won't bring back me working here and we should just be grateful he doesn't know that my main research is at our home *gently reaches into her subspace and pulls out a strange necklace that resembles Yuyas pendent but with a pink stone* I always make sure of that" she said revealing she didn't trust the science department that much even though she works for them as Blaze calmed down and looked at her lover with kind eyes "that strange necklace that placed you on the path to study the magi transformers and what got us together" she said as Nova ice smiled and placed it back into her subspace "correct and the gift I want to give to our son on his Fifth creation day, and teach him all I researched on these Magi transformers" she said as Blaze Burst took her lovers servos into her own and smiled "guess that means you are not gonna stop doing what you love to do huh?" she asked as Nova Ice smiled "Never, even if we have to move to a place where they won't judge my research, as long as I have you and Sentinel I feel happy enough" she said just as the two femmes leaned forward to kiss…

"WAHHHHWAHHH!"

"BURST BLAZE! NOVA ICE! I NEED YOUR HELP

Hearing the screams of their sparkling and the worried cries of the baby sitter/assistant, the two femmes ran into the room where Nova Ice kept her latest and mysterious discovery, a strange box with a mysterious pattern and figure on the top where they sawed a surprising and terrifying sight, Sentinel curled in a ball as Fix it tried to comfort him as the year old sparkling was crying as on his back was the mysterious pattern…only it seemed to be a drone like robot interface with one eye and many scythe like arms with a singular pink and blue optic as it was attached onto Sentinels spinal strut as he sobbed in pain as Nova Ice ran up and picked up her baby "BLAZE! FIX IT CALL RACHET NOW!" she barked in rare aggressive tone as not hesitating, Blaze grabbed Fix it and ran out to find a communicator hub as Nova Ice tried to comfort her hurt sparkling "Shhh, there there Sentinel its goanna be ok" she said as her little sparkling cried as he tried to wipe the lubricant from his eyes "mama, it hurts, it really hurts" he said as he nuzzled into her chest plates as she said sweet words as her optics caught on the box in surprise…the odd interface was gone from the top and the box was opened confusing her.

' _what on earth?'_ she thought as whatever is in the box will have to wait at home as she quickly subspace it as she got a call from Burst Blaze that Ratchet needs to see her sparkling as she quickly ran out to get to the med lab and pray to primus that her sparkling will be ok.

Scene change med bay

In all of his years of being a medic Ratchet had never seen what the two femme lovers had brought in to his med lab as he did a scan and X-ray on the little sparkling and was shocked at what he sawed as he knew he had to call in his two moms to know what happened. "I am afraid this odd drone or interface drone is directly attached to your sons spinal strut, any attempt to remove it may end up killing your sparkling" he said as Nova Ice started to cry as Burst blaze got mad "What do you mean you old croon?" She barked as Ratchet explained on how the odd drone seemed to be latched on completely to the spine and any surgery to remove it would end up hurting Sentinel as Nova cried "I didn't know this would had happen, and that odd decoration on the box was actually a drone" she cried as Burst Blaze hugged her smaller mate "shhh its ok Ice, we can figure this out" she said as Nova Ice calmed down "I…I know" she said not noticing the so called Drone interface hearing what is going on shifted its eye and then popped off the sparkling back surprising the two femmes and Doc bot and Minicon as it just floated causing Ratchet and Burst Blaze to get there weapons out as Nova Ice stared impassively as the "drone" raised two appendages.

" **I apologize for startling the three of you and the minicon and worrying you about your Sparkling and putting him in pain, but I needed to integrate my systems into him so we can form a bond"** he said in a voice belonging to Bruce Boxleitner (Tron's voice) confusing the Femmes and Doc bot "forming a bond on a sparkling when it is just a 100,000 stellar cycles old! You could had permently damaged him or made him cripple!" yelled Rachet pointing at the drone who looked remorseful **"I am sorry about that, but it is a required as your child had the same Aura as my previous host"** he said confusing the group minus Nova Ice who wondered "Are you…a Ultra link? A tool used by the magi transformers to boost their magical circuits and abilities?" she said confusing Ratchet as Burst Blaze explained "According to Nova's research Ultra links were once used by Magi transformers in order to manipulate there magic with various effects" she said

" **Correct, though I have no memory of what my primary functions are, due to being inactive for so long, but all I remember is my name and the aura as my previous host"** he said as Nova was surprised as she pulled the box out and placed it on a table "Do you remember this box?" she asked as the drone shook his head **"Sorry I do not, nor do I recall the person who placed me on that box and its purpose"** he said in a sad tone as Burst Blaze gave a look as she gently rubbed the back of her sparkling to sooth him as Fix it spoke up.

"Can you at least tell us your Na-na-na-na *Hits his chest* name?" he asked as the Link nodded **"My name is Sigil, and that is all I remember"**

Scene change Burst Blaze and Nova Ices home

After the crazy event at the research department, both sparkmates decided it was too risky to stay in Icacon and was preparing to move so Nova Ice can study the mysterious box and to keep Sentinel safe due to Sigil now able to live on the sparklings back and not wanting the Council to know about Sigil. As the his parents were busy planning there move Sentinel was in his crib playing with Glosso as Fix it came in and locked the door "your creators are busy now so we can tal tal tal *Hits his chest* Properly" he said as Sentinel nodded and looked at his back "Mostly I just want to say congrats to Sigil for his acting and cover up" he said as the "Ultra Link" separated from Sentinels back and laid on a pillow.

" **You are welcome Bella and with the connection I can now communicate with you via telepathy and connect you and Fix it as well and allow a wireless connection to the files he makes"** he said as Sentinel grinned as Fix it felt happy "That is good I can feel them already act-act-act-Act *Slams his chest* activating now but mostly the journal feature that mimics the one in Kingdom hearts" he said as Sentinel hummed "Well…that is a start, and I am glad you are with me Sigil" he said as Sigil eye smiled **"your welcome, I hope we can work together to find your creations and really have some fun in this world** " he said as Sentinel gave a small smile.

"well…it's not goanna be easy, but I think this is what a true adventure is trying to show for me and really create a mix up fun" he said as Sigil and Fix it talked it over and tried to prepare for what the future may hold for them.

 **Authors note: Well…that is a long chapter and part one of the childhood arc as we do a time skip to when Sentinel is five years old, living in a new town known as Docker city, a home of cross breeds of autobots and decepticons to hide and continue researching the magi transformers as Sentinel is enrolled in the equivalent of transformers kindergarten much to his annoyance, but meets two transformers that will be the start of his gang of friends, and connect with the two beings in charge inside the box o' Hyna.**

 **Now I did promise to explain about Sigil and this version of Fix it.**

 **Fix it**

 **Show: Transformers Robots in discise**

 **Purpose: Sparkling baby sitter (In the childhood ark), super computer component**

 **Fix It is part of a whole living super computer that mimics Jiminy journal in Kingdom hearts keeping data and entries based on Bella/Sentinels thoughts and once she/he gets the Shekia slate photos and later data on enemies and much, much more as the rest of the components of the super computer is founded.**

 **Sigil**

 **Body appearance: he resembles Makino from Max steel but has a blue/pinkish optic**

 **Voice actor: Bruce Boxleitner (Tron's voice)**

 **Sigil is known in the "Skull girls" universe as a parasite, a remote parasite that once on his hosts body it allows them to "Connect" to other parasites connected to his system and allow the user to use other remote parasites until they are founded Hosts that can synch up to them properly. He in away mimics Peacocks Argus system as it is connected to the black box Nova Ice founded AKA the box'o hyna and allows later for Sentinel to summon units connected to it, he can also establish Telepathy between himself and with Fix it for private messages.**

 **And that is the start, but read and review and suggest.**


	3. Childhood Ark Part 2 5 years old part 1

**Authors note: And now comes chapter 3 of this odd crossover that as soon as Sentinel reaches to be 8 will just fall into craziness….trust me and with permission from fellow writer "Gigglingmunehune" I can use her oc which in here, she is TFA Optimus Cousin, so be amazed as in a four year time skip Bella/Sentinel learns more about what is in the box o' hyna during the timeskip and gets enrolled into Transformers kindergarten and meets a familiar face.**

 **Chapter 3-Childhood ark Part 2: Five years old Part 1**

It has been Four years or stellar cycles since Bella has been reborn as TFA Sentinel prime and for the reborn human in a male transformer body…things were ok, though she wounded up linked up with her man made parasite the Sigil system or just Sigil as he preferred and unlocked his sparkling babysitter Fix it, or in reality a piece of a great super computer that needed to find his components, the result of the bonding on his spine resulted for his family to move to a new city called Docker city, a place reminding Sentinel of the fanfiction story "Baby borne Lullaby" by P.A.W.0 7. It was a place for transformers with Autobot/decepticon coding and nuturals that the people around cybertron usually leaves them alone, which for his new parents is good as Burst Blaze became a cop around the city protecting the peace and Nova Ice managed to become a Archeologist and worked along with other archeologists as well to solve the mysteries of the Magi bots mostly translating old texts, but he did hured odd whisperings of finding something.

However during the four years being reborn as Sentinel and getting Sigil fused onto his spine, the Box o' hyna was opened and from that Bella/Sentinel managed to secretly pull out a few secret items that can only be picked out by him as Nova Ice gave him the box as according to what Sigil 'remembers' that having it close may jog his memories and thus is kept in Bella/Sentinels room discised as a toy box, as the mechling reached in and got several secret items in it.

 _(Flashback-when Bella/Sentinel was 2)_

 _After Nova Ice finished studying the Box O' Hyna and accepting Sigils explanation it will only work once Sentinel came of age she left it in her new office in her home as she and Burst Blaze left to do their new jobs they had for a year as a slight buzz was hured on the door as it unlocked revealing Fix it, a 2 year old Sentinel prime and Sigil as the buzzing came from an electric Taser Fix it used "And that is one way to break into someone's office…and I need to get that lock fix before your mothers come home maker" he said as Sentinel walked up to the box o'hyna "Sorry on that Fix, but Sigil said there are some things Primus needed for me to get out of the box…right?" he asked as Sigil did the equivalent of nodding_ _ **"Yes, and then the box can be used as a storage area for the parasites you find, some being part of my system and others you need to hold onto until we find the right one to synch with them"**_ _he said as Sentinel nodded recalling when he was alive and a human he thought of another reborn fic this time as the movie verse version of his form and how he had to collect parasites and hold onto them until he founded the right wielders._

" _Well the minute I see primus in my head I'll tell him I accept the job of watching over them until we founded the users now *Tries to push open the box 'o Hyna with a small grunt* ugg open please…*faces fix it and Sigil* um…a little help please?" he asked as the two laughed a bit and with their combined strength opened up the box o'hyna revealing its continents. First was a "Data pad" that was a tan color with a strange eye symbol with a tear leaking from it as Sentinel was in awe "Oh snap to awesomeness it's a Sheikah Tablet wicked cool" he said as Sigil and Fix it looked at it (Sigil taking it into his claws)_ _ **"Primus told me that the slates powers can over time be restored but you need to find "Data chips" to install into it but he left a surprise in it for you"**_ _he said as Sentinel took it and turned the slate on and sawed a movie and musical note symbol as he grinned "awe yeah music and movie bounded" he said as Fix it took the slate "Only in Pri-pri-pri *Slams his chest* private or we will be questioned" he said as Sentinel chuckled "I know Fix I know" he said as he reached in to look for anything else Primus left in the box 'o hyna as he soon pulled out an odd pouch item that Sentinel recognized as an adventure pouch from Ledgend of Zelda Skyward sword "A adventures pouch?" he wondered_

" _ **Primus told me about that item, it will serve as a way to get items from the Box'o hyna, like a portal connected to the box to pull items out, as the box its self will store items to be used later"**_ _he said as Sigil took the pouch as its best to hide and use it when Bella/Sentinel moved out of the house "Like peacock of skullgirls and her system storing god knows what to pull out in battle and even her gang" he said as he reached in and pulled out six pokeballs on a poke belt that had the boxmore symbol on the tops "Ah geeze I remember this in my notebooks and now I need to search out Darrell, Shannon, Raymond, Jethro, Ernesto and Mikalia, dealing with them is gonna be a real test of mental…especially with Darall" said Sentinel as Fix It moaned "Great I am not looking forward to Darall and his habits" said Fix it as he took the pokeball belt "What else is in here?" wondered Sentinel as he reached in only to pull out a Slingshot albit a Skyward sword basic slingshot._

" _A sling shot? No it's a legend of Zelda type slingshot" he said as Sigil tapped his 'chin'_ _ **"Well…Primus did say to keep an eye out for items like that, as they are spread all over, and can help the one chosen to wield the Triforce Color system which is…**_ _" started Sigil as Fix it reached in and pulled out an old fashion game boy color with a game cartridge in it and a triforce symbol on the back "Right here, and wai-wai-wai-wai *Slams his chest* waiting for a user to use" he said as Sentinel took it "Where its functions allows the user to mimic Link, with heart containers to block a severe blow and if they are a swordsman boost their power and be able to touch sacred items with no problem or side effects and can access what is known as the weapons reputar and use LoZ items, and master them with no issue" said Sentinel as he looked at the game system._

" _Well it won't work on you Bella as thanks to me you can use these Loz items easily, but can't use the severe blow protection" said Sigil as Sentinel nodded "I understand, and now is there any more items?" asked Sentinel as Fix it took the GB color_ _ **"just one more and Primus told me to tell you to keep it close until its time"**_ _said Sigil as Sentinel reached in and pulled out…a star shaped gem which felt warm to the touch surprising Sentinel "Guys this gem…" he started only for Fix it to pick him up "Come on your moms will be coming home soon and we need to clean up" said Fix it as the trio of comrades quickly placed the top back and fixed the lock on the lab door just before Burst Blaze and Nova ice came back._

 _(Flashback ends)_

The Reborn human kept those items hidden by asking Fix it to hide them in his subspace until he was old enough to have his own, and over the years Sentinel enjoyed the music and movies of his old life storied on the Sheikh slate and often listened to them in private, and often sneaks around outside his home to play with the slingshot and practicing with it as Fix it and Sigil watched, with the Parasite unit invisible to those he trusts witch to Sentinels was his two mamas, that made him happy that he doesn't need to hide in his home, more so his mamas who once he became five told him the big news.

The scene then goes to show 5 year old Sentinel in front of a building with his mamas next to him with a fretful face ' _I have to go to the transformers equivalent of kindergarten'_ he thought in his mind _'just don't pan-pan-pan_ *Sound of a thumping noise* _panic and try to outshine and show off'_ said Fix it via telepathy as Sentinel moaned ' _that is what I am worried for'_ he thought after giving his mamas a kiss goodbye he walked through the building as he sighed "Its official…some god hates me as I must now live in grade school and the acwardness of my teen years…*Covers his optics* I pray I don't get the equivalent of cybertronian zits" he mumbled

' _ **Last time I check cybertronians don't get zits'**_ said Sigil as Sentinel deadpanned "I know I just wanted to complain and worry/fret, more so *Looks around the hallways* I am partway lost…joy" he said as he huffed and looked around. "You're lost too? That makes two of us" said a female voice "Yeah first days are mean, didn't help I got turned *turns around to meet the person that is talking to him* a…round" he said with a stunned look on his face at the femme in front of him…appearance wise she resembles TFP Arcee but chibified, but her colors are a mixture of brown and green with a pair of 'glasses' over her green eyes and a pair of "Headphones" over her ears, and two budding winglets on her back. She seemed to have a bit of a board look as Senteniel just stared and pointed confusing the femme "what's wrong with you?" she asked as he just stared stunned until he felt a tiny jab on his back by sigil "PLEASURE TO MEET YOU MY NAME IS SENTINEL PRIME! I AM SORRY FOR STARING YOU JUST HAVE ONE OF THOSE FAMILIAR FACES!" he said in a loud rapid tone bowing causing the femme to quirk an eyebrow before lightly chuckling at how silly the mechling is "you are pretty funny especially when you made that shock face *Holds a servo out* my name is Shiftspark Prime, though I never met a cousin like you?" she said as Sentinel bit his lip as he shakenly took the hand _'primus its Giggling's own oc but here…PRIMUS YOU SLAGHEAD WHAT OTHER SUPRISES ARE YOU TRYING TO DUMP ON ME!'_ he thought as he inhaled through his nose and relaxed "Sorry, I am not a cousin to you, but my name is Sentinel, I guess I got to shocked I blurted the title I want to work hard to get when I become older" he said as Shiftspark arranged her glasses.

"guess you want to be part of the elite guard huh?" she said as the two walked down the hallway as Sentinel slowly relaxed into casually talking "of course, I want to help cybertron and protect everyone" he said as they soon sawed a teacher and helped them get to their class as the reborn bot sawed there teacher was a purple femme named Cheerie Spark, which to him reminded him of My little pony Cheeralie as he tried to keep it together only to hear the nudge of his parasite partner _**'Bella it's gonna be ok it's just kindergarten not going to war, so take a deep breath and calm down'**_ he said via telepathy as Sentinel did as Cheerie introduced the two.

"Class we got two new students today, so be nice and give a big warm welcome to Sentinel and Shiftspark Prime" she said as Shiftspark had a natural face as Sentinel waved "Hi I hope we can be buddies" he said as Cheerie spark guided the two to two empty seats as they were sitting next to each other as Sentinel smiled "*Whispers* we are chair buddies" he said as Shiftspark gave a small smile as Cheerie started the class…which to Sentinel is was torture as he was a 25 year old human female in a 5 year old mechling body and practically it was all a cybertronian version of kindergarten as he laid his head on the table ' _If this is what I have to deal with until I become 18 then Primus has a nasty sense of humor'_ he thought ' _I guess it goes to that tase-maze-jaze *Thump noise* phrase, gods have an_ _odd sense of humor"_ said Fix it as Sentinel moaned at that which was noticed by a curious Shiftspark at her desk partners attitude.

Thankfully soon it was time to play for recess as Sentinel looked around for a spot to try to play sparkling games only to not be accepted as he huffed "Great first day and I am not having fun with the little mechlings" he said more so he couldn't find Shiftspark only to hear she had to stay in for an odd 'special training' something he believes is connected to what all incarnations of Beth deal with ' _I guess even at this age she needs help with her powers or did something happen that caused her abilities to manifest prematurely'_ the thought recalling the talk he and Fix it had about Transformers getting any upgrades inherited from their parents, the normal age to get there upgrades would be 10 stellar cycles or 10 years old human years, but on a rare chance there upgrades maybe triggered prematurely due to a traumatic event.

' _ **You worry for her?'**_ asked Sigil as Sentinel sat under a tree "A bit Sigil, if she is like Beth's other incarnations I just want to help her out and be her friend and maybe we can help each other" he said as he leaned on the tree as he pulled out a necklace that looked like Yuya from Yugioh Arc Vs own pendent but the gem is a rose pink color and the metal parts a light blue color from his sub space as he stared at the beautiful pendent he got as a gift on his fifth birthday by his mamas as according to their hopes to give him strength to make friends.

"Hi Watcha looking at?" said a bubbly voice causing Sentinel to yell as he jumped up and fell on his face as he looked up and blinked at who snuck up behind him "uhhh" he said as he looked at the figure. It was a femmling his age, but with really bright blue optics and a cute white face and dressed in a 'dress' that is pink with a blue skirt with three balloons on it her 'hair' that had a poof look to her and wheels on her peds like little skates as she looked at Sentinels confused look and giggled "your face is funny" she said as Sentinel had to laugh at that due to her energy and how relaxed it is "well…you snuck up behind me and it is surprise *the femmling gets close* Um…me" he started as the femling had a serious look on her face then giggled "Well Hi my name is Nancy what is yours?" she asked as Sentinel blinked and smiled "well…my name is Sentinel and I am wondering…do you want to play with me?" he asked only to see Nancy rapidly nod superfast to say yes as Sentinel smiled _'well…I guess I can say to my mamas that I made two friends today'._

And with Nancy's help…or as Sentinel in private calls her "Pinkie Pie" Sentinels felt his Kindergarten days were a lot more fun, more so when Sparkshift also joined in the band of friends when she is not on days of 'training' as Sentinel states she is doing as the three friends got close. Though on/off Sentinel believed Shiftspark knew he was an adult in a mech sparklings body, as she gave him the occasional look of knowing…which he tries to cover up with acting like a 5 year old which he hopes it works.

' _Are all incarnations of Beth so serious and focused?'_ asked Fix it through there connected ' _close, they are perspective it's scary'_ thought Sentinel as he was in his room after a long day of playing with Nancy at her home…and learning that just like Pinkie pie she has a sister similar to Maud, except her name was Stonejumper…it was freaky cool. But despite that, Sentinel had to admit he liked his new life, sure being in kindergarten and soon grade school will be a bore…but with his comrades…he feels he can make it. Pausing in playing with Glosso and Fix it he turned and sawed it was his mama Nova ice peeking in "Sentinel it's time to go to bed you have your playdate with Shiftspark tomorrow" she said as Sentinel smiled "Right, she said her favorite cousin is coming and she wants me to meet him *Giggles* Oooh can't wait, can't wait" he said as he picked up Glosso and got into his berth as Nova Ice came and tucked the little sparkling in with a thermal blanket quilt as she kissed his helm "Good night my little guardian" she said as Sigil detached from his back as Sentinel smiled "good night mama" he said snuggling into Glosso as Sigil went to rest on top of the box o'hyna, as Fix it rolled to a birth like matress and laid into it "Good night Sentinel" he said as the reborn human slowly closed his eyes smiling "Good Night Fix it" he said as he went to sleep not noticing a small white glow from the box O' hyna.

(Dreamscape)

 _In a field of white sand surrounded by flowers of purple and white, laid a humanoid figure…or a human, a young women of 25 with long brown-blond/golden hair and fair skin dressed in a pure white night dress as she laid barefooted as around it resembles the cosmos as not far from her was a young Yew tree as it slowly shifts and becomes humanoid…albit as big as Bumblebee in his g1 form, but still big as the figure kneeled close to the human female as it gently nudged her "awaken Bella" he said in a deep voice as the figure…Bella opened her eyes revealing brown orbs as she sawed the creature…no, monster as she whispered a name "Serafan…is that you?" she whispered as the monster gave a small smiled "It is young one, but not just me" he said as he held a hand out as Bella slowly stood up as she looked around this odd field of purple and the cosmic sky as she gently walked into Serafans hands as he stood "Who else is here?" she said._

" _ **I am here Bella"**_ _said a deep rumbling voice as Serafan and Bella looked up and sawed the giant visage of Omnitraxus Prime, however on his forehead was a copy of a hourglass in a green badge and his body a dark blue covered in many constinations as he bended down as Bella was in awe "Omnitraxus…you are here as well? But what is here?" she wondered as Omnitraxus leaned down "_ _ **we are in the box O' hyna, connected and communicating through your dreams on the aether plane doing the job you wrote we can do and what primus blessed us to do"**_ _he said as Bella looked between them "To create a dimensional space and to regulate magical power channeled from Sigil into me and the parasites connected to the system…that's incredible, *gently feels Serafans wooden hand* Serafan you are still young yet I feel you're are just like your "Adult self" gruff but wise" she said as Serafan huffed a bit "Of course, some things can't change even though I am still in a imature state" he said as Bella smiled and looked at the cosmic deity "and Omnitraxus…wow not many can say I am now friends with a cosmic deity possibly on the same level as the Celestial sapiens or Primus or Vector segmia" she said as Omitraxus chuckled_ _ **"True but humans of real reality tend to break tons of rules, and this is the biggest one, your parasite system and what you created**_ _" he said as Bella looked between the two deitys._

" _Is it bad?" she asked as Serafan looked at the human "It is bad only if it grows to steep" he said as Bella was worried but soon felt her body fading_ _ **"Whoops guess we ran out of time, but don't worry, you know that cool crystal your new moms gave you, it's a blinker stone, you can use it to talk to us on the aether plane with practice, remember we are here to help and also beware of your version of double and all of that"**_ _said Omnitraxus as it turned white._

(Reality)

Sentinel woke up with a gasp as he hugged Glosso confused as he looked at the necklace his mamas gave him "Could this really be…a blinker stone" he wondered as he looked at the box o'hyna and a still sleeping Fix it as he looked at his necklace again at the last word "Double…no, Spliz did Primus accidently bring him here?" he wondered, scared now for the future if she has to face a monster he wrote in a jorunel and came to life.

Meanwhile on a distant planet where several Decepticons were plotting and planning, one lone decepticon seemed to be alone as he leaned against a pilliar as he smirked. One red eye with a half skull glowing as if he sensed something…or someone that he needs to find…and strike before that someone grows to powerful….

 **Authors note: Long…but worth it as Bella/Sentinel…is in kindergarden, and meets Gigglingmunehunes creation Sparkshift Prime, and Nancy…TFA version of pinkie pie (Based on g1 Wreck-gars mate, but with attitude), as it is revealed Sentinel got several items from the Box O' Hyna and met the two entitys that live and Power the box O' Hyna.**

 **Now Info BLOCK!**

 ***Fix it rolls in***

 **Fix it: Can I help out a bit since we got a lot introduced? And shown**

 **Hynageneral: sure thing, let's start with the modified Sheikha pad**

 ***Shows an image of it***

 **Coming from the Ledgend of Zelda the breath of the wild, it's a multifunctional tool that is designed to help the user, however thanks to my ocs reborn body being too young, it primary works the same as a Ipad, mostly showing movies and music from Bellas home dimension, however over time it can regain its other powers, plus a few more tricks.**

 **Fix it: Next is the adventures pouch**

 ***Shows an image of it***

 **Much like how link stores items, Bella/Senteniel can mimic the same way as him, however it all goes to the Box O'Hyna as right now it can store items, but when Bella finds parasites linked to the system, she can summon them like how Peacock can summon her "Gang" *Has a frowny face* especially when these guys are founded**

 ***Image shows the Box more pokeballs***

 **These items can hold the boxmore children Darall, Shanon, Raymond, Ernesto, Jethro and Mikayla in a similar manor to pokemon and *Looks of sceen* Hyna do we really need to have them help your character, Draell is very obnoxus**

 **Hynageneral: Part of the plot, and refocus, at these last items.**

 ***Shows an image of the slingshot and also The Triforce color system***

 **Hynageneral: and we got items from the Ledgend of Zelda series, all connected to a system called the Triforce color system, while Bella/Senteniel can use items naturally without the system thanks to Sigil, the Triforce color system allows the user to have a "Heart bar" which can help them survive dangerous strikes and be able to touch sacred items without being hurt or be a quick learner of the Loz items, which will in the future lead Bella/Sentienel on his/her own quest to collect all the LOZ items as she can, and various pieces of heart as well for the chosen wielder of the system, but the items can be used by her parasites and himself/herself.**

 **Fix it: Its gonna add some weirdness to this story and a bit like a gamers RPG, without the gamer stuff, and all those screens.**

 **Hynageneral: True, and now for the last one from the box o'Hyna…well that star is a secret for later, but now for the next thing on the list and that is the crystal that my ocs parents gave her…well that is also a secret but Omnitraxus did say it was a blinkerstone, as what it will be used…well keep readying, and now for the two figures that will help our hero.**

 ***Shows an image of Serafan and Omnitraxus***

 **Serafan aka the monster from "A monster calls" I just gave him a name so it's not insulting to call him monster, he serves as an advisor and a partner to Omnitraxus to allow the Box 'o Hyna and Sigil system to function, as Omnitraxus provides the system the power to store items or people and later…well that is a secret as the story progresses, however don't think he will spam time like abilities, this incanation can't do that, but something else. Now as for Serafan, he is 'growing up' but still a wise gruff, by the time Sentenel is 10 stellar cycles years old he will be at his "Adult" state like how you see him in "A monster calls".**

 **Now, next chapter we will meet Splitsparks cousion and learn of Gigglingmunehunes oc incarnation in this dimensions family life, a trip to his mama Nova stars job causes Bella/Sentinel to learn one of the powers of his crystsal…and a sad event that may force the reborn Soul to leave her hometown.**

 _LoZ items_

 _Weapon: Slingshot (Loz Skyward sword version)_

 _Armor: Adventures pouch (Lox Skyward Sword)_


	4. Childhood ark part 3 5 years old Part 1

**Authors note: New chapter of TFA Sentinel Magical girl…and While I have no reviews…I remain undaunted and will continue as in here…Sentinel learns one of the abilities of the crystal her carrier mom Nova Ice has.**

 **Chapter 4 Childhood Ark part 3-5 years old Part 2**

Morning soon came for the little five year old and his mini con baby sitter as Fix it held the younglings hand as he held the mimic master doll in his arm "this is so much fun we get to see how Shiftspark lives" he said as Fix it smiled a bit "you just curious at how a oc creation of your pal is living in this odd timeline" he said as they were soon in front of a large metal like manor as Sentinel was impressed "Just like in the stories, and a bit, Primus really threw that odd loop having her hear, but as long as it can keep me sane to have a pseudo familiar face…then let's not complain about it" he said as they approached the front door as Fix it knocked on it "I'm coming" said a slightly gruff voice as it opened revealing much to Sentinels surprise (He held his breath) a TFP looking version of Cliffjumper but colored an orange, yellow and red color with expressive optics, one blue and one brown and covered in scuff marks like he was building on something.

"Your Sentinel am I correct *Looks at Fix it* And you are the minibot baby sitter that is watching over him?" he asked as Fix it got nervous "I am s-s-s-s *Thumps his chest* Sorry sir, but Nova ice got called to a meeting and a Burst Blaze needed to train some new police recruits so they couldn't drop off Sentinel…sir" he said as the cliffjumper look alike smiled "that's Nova Ice and Burst for you those two are hard workers, then I ever seen them, now come in come in I got some energon snacks in the kitchen if you want some as I call Shiftspark and my nephew" he said as Sentinel and Fix it came in "Shiftspark did say her cousin was coming to visit, am I correct? Sir" asked Sentinel as Shiftsparks father guided him to the kitchen "Please none of the sir business, I was called that enough times during my time in the elite guard call me Saxgear" he said as Sentinel stole an energon cookie "Ok Saxgear" he said as Shiftspark came in hearing voices.

"Hi Sentinel, Hi Fix it" she said with a small grin as the reborn human ran up and hugged her "Hiah Shift your house is so awesome and your pops is also awesome" he said as Shiftspark smirked "Thanks *Wispers* just don't get him started on weapons he would chew your ear off explaining his work" she said as Saxgear looked up "You said something sweet spark?" he asked as Shiftspark waved a hand "Nothing dad" she said as she took Sentinel and Fix its servos "Now come on Cous wants to meet you since I was bragging about him a lot" she said as she dragged the two meches out, but Sigil secretly took some goodies without Saxgear noticing as he yelled at them to stay out of the basement as he is working on something for Nova Ice making Sentinel curious ' _what do you think they are tinkering with Sigil?'_ thought Sentinel ' _ **I don't know but it must be big…yet familiar…something you agree with Fix it?'**_ sais Sigil telepathically as Fix it gave a secret nod _'I agree, it feels familiar…almost like it wants to connect to me'_ he thought but any further talks they had were inturupted as they came to a living room area as sitting on a bot sized couch reading a data pad…was a really familiar red and blue mechling, that Sentinel tried to keep composed to not blurt in reconization.

"Sentinel, I will like you to meet my cousion Optimus Prime" she said as Optimus looked up from his data pad and smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you, but you can call me Orion Prax if you want, Optimus is my great grandfathers name and well…a nick name my cousion keeps calling me" he said as Sentinel had a … face and tried to force a grin…but in his mind…he was struggling not to yell out loud as Fix it and Sigil tried to keep him calm.

' _Bella…Bella please don't scream or out loud yell keep it in the mind voices'_ said Fix it in his mind as Sentinel just had a frozen face of shock in the form that he looked like he needed to use the bathroom confusing the mechling and femmling "Um is your friend ok?" asked Optimus as Shiftspark shrugged "she gets that way sometimes, infact he did that when we first met before she blurted out his name" he said as back with the reborn human…his mind was in a freak out mode.

(Cue showing a freaking out chibi human Bella in Sentinels head)

' _HOLY EVERY DEITY THERE IS IN THE MULTIVERSE SHIFTSPARKS COUSION IS OPTIMUS PRIME! Sure it maybe a younger, less 'emotionally mature' version of Optimus but still ALL INCARNATIONS OF HIM ARE STUBBORN AND LOYAL AND HOLY DAMMED HE IS RIGHT THERE A MAIN CHARACTER AND OH MY GOSH…OH MY GOSH!'_ he thought in the verge of an emotional freak out and a loud blurting until he felt Sigil poke into his mind _**'Bella…CONTROL YOURSELF!'**_ he yelled in a rare loud voice as the storm in the reborn souls mind calmed down _**'yes I know its Optimus prime, but you need to calm down and see, he is not the adult optimus yet he is still a child, still learning on the world so calm down, I know it's exciting to see Optimus incanation, but I though you wanted to keep a low profile until you get to earth?'**_ he said as Sentinel calmed mentally down _'your right, I am sorry, I was just surprised, this timeline is just changing and I think its me…but even with these changes…we have to keep pushing forward and be strong…starting with me in Sentinels body, I want to be like Movie Sentinel…before the war stained his heart eh spark, and be a kind leader and help cybertron, but right now…I need to relax and breath'_ thought Sentinel as he calmed down and sawed Optimus wave a hand over his face as he giggled "sorry about that I have random moments where my mind gets spazzy and well *clicks his glossa* I just freeze, but *Holds his hand out hi my name is Sentinel, and the orange Minicon is my sparkling sitter Fix…" he started only to see Fix it was missing "it…What on earth? Shiftspark did you see Fix it leave?" he asked as Shiftspark nodded "Yes, he just had a far off look and then…he left the room" she said as Sentinel grew worried _'sigil can you sense him with our bond?'_ he asked as Sigil gave a small brush.

' _ **I can hold on'**_ he said connecting the two as Sentinel ran out of the room leaving a confused Optimus and a wondering Shiftspark as she ran to follow Sentinel as Optimus also followed feeling he needs to watch over his cousion as the trio of five year olds went down the hallway of the manor trying to find the orange Minicon only to find him in front of a door as Shiftsparks eyes widened "That's Dads armory, we are not allowed in there without his permission" said Shiftspark as Sentinel had a concerned look as he sawed the minicon had a far off look…almost possessed as he tapped the door…and it opened as it rolled on in "Shift we better tell your dad" said Optimus but before Shiftspark could even say a word Senteniel ran in as Shift spark was surprised "Sentinel!" she yelled running after him as Optimus got worried, but followed his cousion and her friend into the "Forbidden room"

Once in they can see it was filled with weapons of all types and weapons that Shiftspark explains he sells to various people around cybertron "Is that illegal?" asked Sentinel "don't worry its legal and safe, he refuses to sell to decepticons" she said as Optimus grew worried "Uncle Saxgear is gonna get mad if he finds us here, or worst Auntie Sparkwitch *shivers* she can get scarry when mad" he said as Sentinel looked at the young red and blue bot "I am sorry for dragging you two into this, I didn't want to get you two in trouble, it's just Fix it was with me since I was a new born, and I just don't want to lose him" he said worried as Optimus got a sad look as he took Sentinels hand.

"We will find him Sentinel…I know the feeling of having a Minicon sparkling sitter…and well a friend growing up" he said as Sentinel was surprised about that, but before he could pry "Guys I founded Fix it…and something else" said Shiftspark as the two mechlings ran to her voice only to see her surprised face as they turned and sawed what she was staring at, and while Optimus had a shocked look of surprise and a question 'what is that?' Sentinel actually knew what the figure was.

Laying on a large berth was a transformer mech…however what was odd about the mech…they weren't normal but practically made out of various scraps and parts, the only normal or close to normal was its face, a soft young males face with his optics closed but in Sentinels mind…they would had been an innocent blue if he wasn't asleep. "Cous…is this one of your dads experiments?" asked Optimus as Shiftspark was confused "I don't know I am more surprised at this" she said as the two cousions talked it over Sentinel was having a private talk with Sigil.

' _Sigil…is that Autobot X?'_ he said as Sigil gave a hum yes _**'it is, however I also sense the same super computer connection Fix it has so he is a part of your living supercomputer like Fix it'**_ he said as Sentinel giving a look at the two cousions ran up to the sleeping frankenstine bot as he sawed Fix it, just staring at the frankenstine bot like he wants to unite with him as he went up and shook him "*Wispering* Fix it…fix it snap out of it" he said as Fix it shook his helm and noticed Sentinel "*Wispers* Boss, what happened? I was watching you and the others, then something in my processors told me to come here and then it's a blank" he said as Sentinel looked at the poor frankenstine bot.

While he only appeared once, Sentinel or Bella within him felt sympathy for the poor bot, so young emotionally wise and was treated like a monster before he had the chance to prove himself. To Bella in her old life…he was but a child with no education and had a variation of asburgers as the mechling stepped a little closer…only oddly for his crystal to glow and tug him dragging him closer to the mech "Woahh woah" he said as he felt his pendent drag him causing Optimus and Shift spark to turn and to their surprise…sawed Sentinel on the chest of the strange bot (To them) "Sentinel please get off that bot, if Uncle Sax gear sawed you we will get in big trouble" said Optimus worried as Shiftspark was just looking _'could she be?'_ she thought as Sentinel was just confused as he felt a magenta bubble pick him up and placed him on Autobot X.

' _ **Bella something is going on a strange energy is emanating from your pendent'**_ said Sigil as Sentinel took it off and sawed it was floating…and trying to connect to Autobot X's spark chamber as it tapped his chest causing his sparkplates to open as the pendents gem really glowed as it sent a pulse into the spark chamber as a bit of static covered the bots body as he slowly started to move as his optics opened revealing blue orbs as Sentinel was just frozen "Ho" he started as Fix it and Sigil in his brain yelled at him to run only for the frankenstine bot to quickly get up growling and moaning as Sentinel wrapped his arms around the frankenstine bots neck as it got off the berth and started growling and moaning…then started smashing all over creating a ruckuss as Optimus and Shiftspark got out of the way as Sentinel held on for dear life "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" he yelled as Fix it was hugging and holding onto Autobot X's leg "I got it Boss, I got it!" he yelled only to be kicked into several sheets of metal as Shiftspark got mad as she got the minicon "HE DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" she yelled as Fix it got sheepish only to hear the sound of a wall crashing as Autobot X stomped out, with Sentinel still holding on for dear life as Fix it rolled after him "HOLD ON SENTINEL I'M CO-CO CO *hits his chest* COMING!" he yelled as Optimus ran up stair's "Shift we need to get your dad now!" he yelled as Shiftsparks optics narrowed "You go get dad, I'll try to save Sentinel" she said running off ignoring Optimus cries of "Come back" or "it's not safe!" as the small 5 year old femme just followed the frankenstine bot ' _are you truly…can you really be'_ she thought as she followed the path of destruction caused by a scared mish mashed bot.

Back with said Mishmashed bot and reborn robot, Autobot X was stumbling through an isolated area that was part of the Saxgears property as Sentinel grew worried as shown the same with Sigil _"_ _ **Bella his thought patters are all over the place and he can't just settle down plus he seems afraid in his mind and…scared"**_ said Sigil as Sentinel held on tighter "I know, he is acting like how he woke up…a scared little boy who needs love and Shit if I wasn't such a little boy I could give him a hug and rub his sweet spot" he said _**"Or if Autobot X was the size of a sparkling our you and Shiftspark and Optimus"**_ said Sigil as to there surprise the pendent around Sentinels neck glowed and bathed the frankenstine bot in a glow as Sentinel fell off the mishmashed bot but was saved by Fix it who rolled up to them "Gocha boss" he said as Sentinel gave a small grin as the two bots sawed the glow clear as they sawed Autobot X…as a sparkling of 3 years old only about Sentinels hight bar a few inches taller as he laid on his stomach shaking scared "I think that is a sign to help him out" said Fix it as Senteniel nodded and on all fours crawled to the frankenstine like bot who looked at the 5 year old with sad and scared optics as Sentinel from the stories he wrote knows how to make the frankenstine bot feel better. Kneeling down he gently rubbed the doorwing that was on Autobot Xs back and whispered in a quiet gentle tone.

"Shhh, its ok A-X, its ok, I know its scary to wake up in a strange place, but its ok, bit sister Bella will watch over you and keep you safe" he said said as Autobot X gave a slightly sad look before he sniffed and slowly calmed down as he touched his servo on Sentinel "Be….Bella" he said his adult voice sounding strange for the little ones body as Sentenel smiled "yes, it's me…just in a new body, and well a guy *gently rubs his head* but understand I am still the same and I want to see you happy and well" he said said as Autobot X gave a small smile as Sigil detached to watch the sceen along with Fix it who also smiled.

"I knew it…" said a female voice as Fix it and Sigil hugged as Sentinel got defensive infront of Autobot X as his eyes widened to see it was ShiftSpark who had her arms crossed as Sentinel had a pancied face as he, Sigil Fix it had one word to say.

"Busted/ **Caught"** they said as Shiftspark walked closer "Um shift I can explain and *Kneels down* Please don't tell your dad or my moms, they may take him away" he said as Shift Spark continued to look before giving a small smile "I am just amazed I didn't relize it was you Bella, reborn as Sentinel Prime" she said causing Senteniel, Fix it and Sigils jaws to drop as Autobot X was confused "Wha…what do you mean? *Gets flustered* I am not this Bella whom you speak" he said as Shiftspark smirked "Oh really then, explain why are you so kind to a freaky bot when normal bots would had gotten nervous, I sawed you react borad in our kindergarden classes, plus, the Sentinel prime I know in my reality would had acted more freak out and treated Autobot X like scum depending on how he is raised which to me is a nobelmens child *Crosses her arms* Which means you are not what you say you are Bella" she said as Sentinel got really defensive "How did you know?" he asked as Fix it and Sigil got next to him and defensive as Shiftspark smirked "Let's just say *Walks up and gently taps a finger on Sentinels forehead focusing a green energy* Sentinel isn't the only one to be reborn thanks to Primus" she said as Sentinel had a vision of a chubby young women in glasses and dark colored hair dressed in a green hoodie smirking before Sentinels jaw dropped "No, freaking way? Beth? Is that you?!" he said as Shiftspark grinned "In the reincarnated flesh as my own creation!" she said as Sentinel cheered and tackled her.

"Oh man I thought I was gonna be alone being reborn, and with a twist seeing your oc here, but you *Laughs* Beth I can't belive it *gets a surprised face* wait how did this happen?" he asked as Fix it rolled up "I am gonna have to agree, Boss…eh Bella told us about you and about the true reality and if you are here" he said as Shift spark grew sad "Like Bella…I died in the true reality, I was mugged and stabbed to death, and don't worry about me missing my real human life, it was crap and my new transformer life *Grins* well its much more enjoyable then my human life" she said as Sentinel smiled as the two stood up as Sentinel punched Shiftsparks arm "glad you are with me" he said as Autobot X gave a keen noise as Sentinel/Bella went over to him to comfort the slightly larger youngling as Sigil and Fix it joined there 'mistress' to help bond and connect with the frankenstine bot.

"You know…I am quite surprised that Primus reborn you as Animated Sentinel prime" said Shiftspark as Sentinel giggled and looked at his friend "I know, and with his chin I am gonna soo look like a snooty noble *Parades around pretending to be a noble* Oooh look at me I am so important I need to show off how I am important" he said causing the group to chuckle even Autobot X as he stuck a finger in his mouth as Sentinel ran up to him "first lesson, no super thumb sucking" he said as Autobot X looked at his master with innocent sparkling like eyes as he sighed "Ok a little thumb sucking but you need to learn other good habits" he said as ShiftSpark walked up to him.

"Can I be honest, as odd as you are as Animated Sentinel prime…I am glad as it could be worst" she said as Sentinel had a confused look "What can be worst, I end up reborn as Movie verse Sentinel? Oooh then I can be a grandpa…*makes a face* ewe I will be an old man and practically Optimus and Megatrons father *Grins* but I can have a beard and I can spank megatron" he said giggling as Shiftspark smirked "Well you could had end up as starscream" she said as Sentinel made a face "Ewe if I end up as Starscream I would had end up a fuck mate to Megatron and I am not ready to carry little sparklings or be a mama" he said as Fix it and Sigil snickered as Autobot x had a cute confused look "Whats a sparkling?" he asked as Fix it rolled over to him "It's a long explination young bot" he said as the voices of Saxgear and Optimus and a female voice were calling for Shiftspark and Hyna as Sigil looked at the two reborn femmes "We better figure out a lie to cover why Autobot X woke up and reacted that way?" he asked as Sentinel tapped his chin and got an idea "Remember what you told my mom's when I was 1 years old about your function, well I have an idea" he said as he shared a look with Shiftspark and Fix it as Shift spark gave a grin.

(Later in the Spark home)

Shiftsparks mother Sparkwitch, who looked like G1 Elita 1 but colored a beautiful Purple, blue and Yellow color with green optics as she scanned Autobot X as Sigil weved the story Sentinel, Fix it and Shiftspark thought up, pretending Autobot X was once apart of Sentinels decendents power, but due to being inactive for so long and losing a lot of his memories, his magic core reduced him to the body of his mental age, which is apparently 3 stellar cycles years old " **and because Sentinel resembles the one he is connected to, he imprinted on Senintenel and thus sees him as his sire, so I recommend keeping them close during the growing up phases"** he said as Sentinel stood on a chair to keen and play with Autobot X as Sparkwitch looked at that.

"Well, my scans prove they are accurate on his mental state, he is emotionally and psychology the equivulant of a 3 stellar year old sparkling and judgeing from how he and Sentinel are interacting *Sees Autobot X rubbing on Sentinels chest plates as he patted his head* It would be dangerous to separate them" she said as Fix it looked at the nursebot "So what should I te-te-te *Whacks his chest* tell his parents? And can you and your husband be trusted on the secret?" he asked as Sparkwitch smirked "I have been friends with Burstblaze and Nova since we were sparklings and I understand Novas work, so don't worry, me and my husband can keep the secret, though the two are gonna be surprised" she said

When Burst Blaze and Nova Ice learned of this they were surprised but after Sigil explained what is going on, they accepted it as Nova helped Sentinel 'teach' Autobot X the basics of transformer life along with Fix it as they are apart of the same computer system, luckully for them the frankenstine bot was a fast learner and picked up on what he was being taught.

And for Sentinel and Shiftspark aka Bella and Beth, they got really close as pals and often laughed about all the changes happening, especially there Pinkie pie like friend Nancy and Optimus Prime as Sentinel helped Shiftspark with her aura powers.

"Bella are you sure you and Fix it want to be the training dummies for this?" asked Shiftspark one day during a play date as it shows Sentinel and Fix it dressed in a equivulant of a umpire outfit, with Sigil and Autobot X sitting on a bench as the frankenstine bot was licking on a energon popcicle "Beth as we get older we are gonna need to be ready for whatever life throws at us, and that means we need to get your Aura powers up to the same level as your protectors force character" said Sentinel as Fix it gave a look "But why boss do we have to be the dummies?" asked Fix it as Shift spark spoke up "I got to get use to hitting a transformer, now get those masks down and lets get started" she said as she created an aura ball and fired as the two dodged and braced the impact as Shiftspark continued to fire aura.

According to what she learned from her mom Sparkwitch, on her mom's side they are decendend from a magi transformer that sealed a goblin spirit into her being and it passed through the generations "generally, you have the goblin force in you" said Sentinel as he got pushed back by an aura ball "Yup, but that won't be unlocked until I become 13 as according to mom, that is when all decendents gain there power" she said as the two friends continued to train as Sigil helped teach Autobot X how to be a transformer for when he becomes his adult self. However soon it was time to go home as Sentinel gently held Autobot X's hand and waved at Beth aka Shiftspark and her family as Sigil took his place on Sentinels back as Fix it held Sentinels free hand guiding him home.

"I am glad to help Shiftspark, though why can't we use training dummies?" asked Fix it "Well Aura isn't just fireing aura balls, you also got to sense the moving targets so that is why we are training Shiftsparks ablity to sense us and to fire" said Sentinel as the small party soon got to Sentinels home, however as they came to the door they were surprised to see it was open "Strange…why was it open?" asked Sentinel as Sigil shivered on his back " **Bella…I sense something hostile"** he said as Autobot X shivered as well "Bad thing…something bad thing" he said as Fix it and Sentinel shared a look of worry as they stepped in to the home as they carefully went through the home worried "Mama Burst Blaze…mama Nova Ice" asked Sentinel as the small party continued through the home till they came to the living room…and gasped as Sentinel started to tear up "No…No not again" he cried as in the middle of the floor was his mom Nova ice a hole directly in her spark chamber her beautiful optics glazed shut but had a peaceful look on her face, yet also defiant as well.

While on the wall was Burstblaze a look of anger and defiance to the end to her foe as in her right hand was an arm, a black tarry arm that looked like pieces of flesh as Sentinel got on his knees on the verge of panic and tears as Sigil got off his back "Sentinel?" he questioned as he started to cry "MOMS MOMS NO!" he wailed as Autobot X and Fix it looked solum and sad at the scean as the reborn human cried over the lost of the two femmes who took care of her.

Meanwhile in the box o'hyna both Serafan and Omnitraxus felt the sadness of the reborn human and bowed there heads in silence of the loss and knowing it will be a long trial for the reborn human…especially one who once again lost her family…

 **Authors note: Sad at the end, and a cataylast for a new arc as 3 years later, eight year olds Sentinel and Shiftspark now has to face a Beetle gang of theifs, and meet new members of Sentinels Parasite team, wake up another component of his living computer, find a new system and items connected to Loz in a Kirby squeak squad adventure.**

 **And shouting out to Gigglingmunehune whos oc is gonna help my oc on her quest to save cybertron (Thanks Giggles)**

 **And now for items, starting with the pendent Sentinel has as it reveals to be a blinker stone but has a few other abilities, one is to shrink or grow parasites or her computer system to her/his size to fit with her.**

 **And for Autobot X, he is another component of Bella/Sentinels Living computer, but more focused on being the main link to fuse with Fix it…once he gain a semblance mimicking when Spike was in his body, but face on/off moments of having a hard time thinking, which by the time Sentinel is 8 stellar cycles will show.**

 **Now next chapter a new ark is born as Sentinel learns the secret of his Mimic Master doll and is taken in by Sparkshifts family as her pendent and Beths necklace, the last remnant of her moms and even Optimus good luck charm are taken by a band of theifs that were causing problems around Icon and Docktor city as Sentinel and Shiftspark follows them down a hole and saves Honzo/Beetle, and goes on a awesome Kirby squeak squad adventure to find treasures and stop the squad.**


	5. Beetle squad Ark Prism planes part 1

**Authors note: I give any readers to this odd transformer story…the next chapter and a new ark I call "The Beetle squeak squad Ark" starting from a small flashback to when Sentinel/Bella sawed the bodies of her moms and an emotional stunment and awakening of the next piece of her living computer and he and Shiftspark learning of portals that can take a bot to a new land in this case the dream lands, and meet the first of Sentinel/Bellas combat Parasites…all on a quest to get back his pendent and Shiftsparks locket (a last memento of her transformer mother who died in a decepticon raid or so it is told).**

 **Now enough chat, let's get started!**

 **Chapter 5 Beetle squeak squad ark-Prism planes**

 _It is twice I lost someone, first my birth mom, and now my new moms in this new realm…and I am only five in this world_ narrated Bella's voice as the camera goes to the inside of the five stellar cycles old mechlings room as he held the toy Mimic master in his hands as his face held a look of sadness and tears as policemen studied the scean and learned there was a fight and that Burst Blaze fought against the intruder, the same with Nova ice as the perp was looking for something as it was shown many things were tossed all over as small oily tears threatened to spill "*Whispers* why…why did you come Shifz" he questioned on why his version of Double came and killed his two moms as Fix it and Sigil quickly took the arm and placed it in a preserving fluid to keep in the box o Hyna to hide from the Autotrooper's and create a big panic as Sentinel asked Sigil to ride on Fix its back as he wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

A normal 5 year old mechling would had broken down and cried and become anti-social or worst, an arrogant jerk, but this isn't Cannon Sentinel…was a reborn 25 year old organic female…who had already faced lost with her birth mom and now with his/her new moms and that truly hurt for him as he felt oily tears flow down as Fix it gently knocked peeking in with Sigil on his back along with a sad Autobot X who wanted to comfort his 'mama' figure "Bella…are you ok? Do you want me and Sigil to bring you anything?" he asked as Sentinel looked up "n-no thank you Fix it, I just want to be alone for a while" he said looking down sad as Autobot X tried to crawl to comfort his "mama" only for Sigil to float and gently take the Frankenstein bots hand.

"Come on now A-X, we better give her some space to grieve and think over what is happening" he said as the three machines left leaving the reborn human alone as Sentinel hugged Glosso the toy mimic master to his chest as fat oily tears dropped on the doll "Mamas…I never wanted for this to happen, I wish I was older in this body and more stronger to help you" he said as the tears dropped on the doll…however the doll started to glow and bulge all over in his hands surprising Sentinel as he yelps as the he drops the doll to the floor "Si-sigil, Fix it, we got something happening!" he says as Fix it and Sigil and a following Autobot X came in and sawed the Mimic master doll become full size (About as tall as TFA Prowl) as he stretched "Five thousand years transformers time and stuck in that doll, but it's at least better than being stuck in this doll form for 12 thousand years" he said in a voice sounding like Jeffery Tambor as Sentinel Fix it and Sigil were surprised as Autobot X stuck a finger in his mouth curious as the mimic master placed his arms in his sleeves as he looked at the dumbfounded looks of his audience as he chuckled "Well…I guess I have some explaining to do" he said as Sentinel recovered "Um yes, Glosso is that you? And why were you a doll? And why on earth were you like in order to be freed?" asked Sentinel as Glosso hummed and looked around the mechlings room.

"In order young one, yes it's me and two Primus sented me in that form to hide my aura until you founded either my spell book or two of the components of your "Living super computer" to prevent your aunt from finding me or any surviving Magi transformers, (Sentinels voice: I Have an Aunt?) yes on your carriers side, and the last one, well Primus wanted an irony that the tears of a kind hearted young one can break…well sorry" he said with a smug look only to be whacked with a pillow "You are going to be as bad as glosseric from Star vs the forces of evil" said Sentinel with a huff as Fix it looked at Glosso "So what can you do, I know I hold a joru-joru-*whacks his chest* Journal and info gathering, as Autobot X is the main body of our secret form" said Fix it as Sentinel spoke up "he records magic spells and info on magic and enemies akin to what you face in RPGs" said Sentinel as Glosso nodded as he felt Autobot X tug on his robes "Correct, but I need a blank book in order to start to record things *Gently rubs Autobot X's head* and I can sense one belonging to the LOZ system, but still usable in your parents safe" he said confusing Sentinel "Carrier mama has a safe?" he wondered as Glosso floated out with the others following as Sigil floated near him.

" **does that mean Bella can use magic?"** he asked as Glosso hummed as they came to Nova ices office as the group came to the desk as he tapped it using a smidge of his own magic "In the future, but she needs to find both the right items and tools" he said as a secret panel was revealed in the wall showing a strange book that resembles the spirits tomb from "LoZ Hyrule warriors" as he 'grins' "Ah there we go my spell book *Grins and pats Sentinels helm* I can't wait to see what you can make, but for now I think I need to lay low from those who are covering up about the Magi transformers" he said with a grin confusing Sentinel, Sigil, Fix it and Autobot X as Glosso entered the tome and it closed "wait what do you mean *Tries to open it* Glosso, you better explain yourself" he said as he tried to open it but it refused to open "Autobot X can you help me a bit?" he asked as Autobot X nodded "Ok mama" he said as the two tried to open it as Sigil and Fix it shared a look wondering with Glosso what will happen next.

 **(8 years passed)**

It shows A sadden 8 stellar cycles year old Shiftspark leaning against a tree to be alone in her sadness over a loss…the loss of her mother of this world due to a deception raid as she leaned on a tree broken hearted eh, sparked at what is now going on with her life, and it has been a month since her mom's passing. "Why…just why" said Shiftspark as she rubbed the last memento of her mother/Carrier, a locket with the face of a grinning goblin with a photo of her and her mom and dad all together when she was 6 stellar cycles years old as she sighed "A credit for your thoughts?" asked a young male voice belonging to Spike the dragon from MLP as Shiftspark turned and sawed it was Sentinel aka Bella who had the adventures pouch on his waist the same with the Box o' hyna on his Back as Sigil was riding on his head, his single eye showing worry as well as his master as Shiftspark looked at her 'brother' in all but blood.

You see, after Sentinels moms passed away Saxgear and Sparkwitch allowed him to stay until any family members were founded, however it was soon learned that Burst Blazes family is dead or missing, and Nova ice was a former noble and her eldest sister refused to take in Sentinel and thus Saxgear and Sparkwitch decided to allow Sentinel to stay permently in their home. Seeing her friend sad Sentinel decided to sit next to her as they shared look of sadness, Sentinel liked Sparkwitch she was really kind and funny and patient and helped Autobot X a lot that now he can speak clear sentences…but he on/off faces bouts of on/off mental stalls and beserkness, but now that she is gone, he felt sad like he lost his favorite aunt something that Sentinel and Fix it and Sigil helped comforted him about the loss.

"I am fine Sent, just thinking about what had happened" said Shiftspark as Sentinel sat next to her "You lost your mom, like I lost my mom's…*Sighs and hugs his legs* I think we are cursed to lose something" he said sad as Shiftspark looked at him "Might as well, we both died and end up reborned, and then we at a young age barely into our youngling years and we lose our parents…again I feel we are cursed" he said as Shiftspark sighed and leaned close to the male bot as Sigil looked between them. **"Well…even though you two had been through something rough, you still have each other and that is what matters in this new life"** he said as Shiftspark and Sentinel shared a look and grinned "True, we have each other *Hugs Shifspark* Writer buddies!" said Sentinel "And I severely doubt our moms would want us to morn obsessively over them *presses his forehead onto Shiftspark* we have to push forward *Frowns* especially against my parents real killer Shifz" he said as Shiftspark looked at Sentinel "that shapeshifter you made to mimic double from skullgirls?" she asked as Sentinel noddle as Sigil "Sat" between them.

" **I learned from Primus that that was a mistake, but when me and Fix it studied the arm we learned that it was permently severed with the same darkness spell Queen Moon used on toffy…however your Sire mother ripped it off, amazing more so that it didn't decay instantly"** he said as the two shared a look "Then what ever happened may had made it mimic toffies finger" said Shiftspark as Sentinel grinned "Cool we have a lead" he said "We are in war, some bots or humans loose limbs" said Shiftspark as Sentinel booed before smiling "ok but we can still find him with your awesome Aura sense and the fact I can use magic…sort of *Shows his pendent* Glosso said this can be a bit of a medium start but I have potential, and well…*Looks at the two* can I be honest…I want to be part of the elite guard like cannon Sentinel, but I also want to be a archeologist like Carrier Nova Ice and continue her work *Smiles* she…deserves it, she gave me a reborn life and I think all of cybertron needs to know" he said as Shiftspark and Sigil were happy at that proclamation.

"And I need to become a strong soldier and…well help my new cousin seriously in the animated universe Optimus is the equivalent of a young teenager or young adult and lacks his confidence his other incarnations has" said Shiftspark "I KNOW! And I only sawed Sentinel in his animated and Movieverse forms and honestly difference in ages and personalities" he said as the two friends talked as Sigil had to 'smile' at the two reborn humans and how they are working together to both heal the scars they have and to try to move on to help this universe. However he ended up broken from his musings as he hured a noise "Huh? Guys there is something in the bushes" he said as the two younglings turned to see what the pseudo ultralink was looking at only for a blur of something to crash into them as they were pushed back "Oww" said Sentinel as Shiftspark fixed her glasses "What was that?" she wondered only to feel something around her neck was missing "Wait my locket! That blurr dust cloud took my locket!" she yelled mad as Sentinel growled Shiftspark looked at him picking up Sigil who had a swirly eye "You're not the only one robbed! They took mama Nova Ices pendent! Come on we got to get them" he yelled as Shiftspark nodded and triggered her aura sense to get a trail "Follow me the blurr went into the house" she yelled as the two transformers ran in only to see a panicing Fix it as Autobot X was knocked out (As shown by his eyes swirling) "Fix what is going on?" asked Shiftspark as Sentinel checked over Autobot X worriedly "Some blu-blu-Blu *Shiftspark slaps him* Blurr just rushed in like a torn-torn-Tor *Shiftsparks hits him again* tornado and caused a lot of dam-dam dam *Hits his chest* Oh primus I am a bundle of nerves these thieves rushed me and went to the basement I fear they may-may-may *Slams his chest* Maybe trying to steal Saxgears items" he said as Shiftspark grew worried "Then we better hurry and get them come on we got a group of theifs to stop" she said as Sentinel nodded along with a no longer dizzy sigil as the group ran to the basement as Shiftspark gasped at the unconus body of her dad who was moaning in slight pain as his lab was a mess as she sawed a large gaping hole in the wall and dropped in front of it a strange gauntlet.

It was pink and Blue and looked like it can change to fit on ones chest or arm, and had a odd bubble with a beautiful blue stary background "huh? *Walks up to the gauntlet and picks it up as he walks to Shiftspark, Fix it and Autobot X* This is the star warrior gauntlet, a parasite system that allows the user to mimic Kirby in using inhaled abilities" said Sentinel as Shiftspark, Fix it and Autobot X got closer "that is unsusual, I wonder why it was here?" asked Shiftspark as Autobot X tilted his head cutely "maybe those meanies dropped it?" he said in an adult tone, but still with some childish tones as Sentinel pondered "Possibly *Looks at Fix it* and we need someone to hold this until we find the real user…*force places it on Fix its arm* Fix it your in charge to hold and use this until we find the perfect user to weild the system" he said as Fix it sputtered "Hold it I didn't ask to be a substitute Parasite system holder!" he complained as Shiftspark looked at Sentinel.

"What do you mean?" she asked as Sentinel explained "Well in my crazy Movie verse transformer story where my oc brain, heart and stomach is placed in the dead body of Movie verse sentinel prime, she is given the same parasite system I have and it gave the power to be able to equip and use other parasite systems…well in my other idea where my oc is reborn in the transformers verse but as movie verse Sentinel prime and he has to find the weilderes of the parasites he finds" he said before grabbing Fix it under arm "Now enough, times a wasting and we need to find those thiefs" he said as he ran down the tunnel as Shiftspark and Autobot X followed behind hearing Fix its complaints on 'Why he needed to weild the stupid gauntlet' as Sigil quickly detached to light the lit dark tunnel.

" **This is strange I am picking up traces of warp magic through the tunnels so we may end up somewhere else" said Sigil surprising the two friends as they soon came to a light** "Well here is our exit my aura senses are sensing that we are getting closer to the end" she said as soon they came out of the tunnel as they were momentarly blinded by a bright light as they stepped through and were in awe at the scean…as instead of a metal land of cybertron, they were In some sort of plain like area with a lovely castle in the distance as both reborn humans knew what it was, but were really shocked to see it.

"Is this…" started Sentinel "It is, but how?" said Sentinel as Sigil floated infront of them **"Primus told me a few things, but It was Irrevelant at the time to tell you, but the area we are in is a separate dimension, some items or places can have dimensional warp holes that can take you to different dimensions, such as this place, however that's all I know, until we start to study this place"** he said as Shiftspark and Sentinel nodded as Sentinel gently took the box o' Hyna off his back "Autobot X, I know you want to fight, but without my pendent I can't get you to your adult size, and you haven't learned the limits of what you can do, so I need you to be a good big boy and go into the box o hyna for safety" he said knowing that while Autobot X can think and speak now, they were waiting until both Sentinel and Shiftspark were 13 to begin his battle training as Autobot x gave a small look as Sentinel rubbed his chevon piece "I will be ok, and so will Fix it, Sigil and aunty Shiftspark and if you are good I can get you some energon goodies" he said as the frankenstine bot grinned and hugged Sentinel "Ok mama" he said as he went into the box as Sentinel gently closed it only to see Shiftspark, Sigil and Fix it giving him a look of grinning like a devil.

"What?" he said as Shiftspark chuckled "Nothing, but I am thinking that if you have sparklings, you would make such a cute mommy" said Shiftspark as Sentinel blushed "Shut up" he said putting on a Tsunadre act making the three laugh "Ok, ok enough laughing at how cute Sentinel can be a mommy, we do have theifs to track down" said Shiftspark as Sigil floated a little higher **"I think we need to start with that large castle, it may have treasures those theifs are trying to steal"** he said as the group nodded and went down the path to get to the castle, though Sentinel took photos with the Shekia slate "Memories, we need memories to recall this" he said as the group continued forward…only to soon see creatures belonging to certain Kirby games.

"You got to be kidding me" said Shiftspark as Sentinel grinned "Irony" he said in a sing song voice as he looked at Fix it "Fix it it's time for a lesson in learning how to use the Star Warrior system and we need to collect power ups for the system" he said grinning as Fix it had a deadpan face "please tell me it wont involve me in something stupid" he asked as Sentinel and Sigil grinned **"Nope but from what boss is telling me you are gonna get something different and if Sentinel allows it, so will he"** he said as the group continued on as they faced tiny enemies belonging to the Kirby series however soon Fix it learned the real power of the Star warrior gauntlet as Fix it touched an enemy that can give Kirby the sword power to stun it as it exploded into a star and got absorbed into the gauntlet as Fix it glowed.

"What is going on? Bella-boss explain?" he said as he got obscured in the glow and felt a green cap get on top of his head as a sword appeared to his surprise as the glow supsided and sawed Sentinels megawatt grin as Shiftspark just smirked "Do I want to know what happen?" he asked as Sigil broke the ice **"you are now a cute Sword Fix it"** he said as Fix it letted out a moan only for Sentinel to pat his back "Well be proud that because you are not ment to use its full power, you didn't get a full costume change" he said confusing Shiftspark.

"What would that even look like?" she asked as Sentinel and Sigil shared a grinning look "He would had looked like Link from Ledgend of Zelda" they said in unison as Fix it groaned again as the group continued to go through the fields getting closer to the odd castle as Fix it and Sentinel ran ahead as Fix it used sword slashes as Glosso floated next to Shiftspark explaining how the Star Warrior gauntlet works.

"The Guantlet was built to store Powers belonging to Kirby and can transform them into "Kirby Forms" in Battle, however in a incompleate state it will just give the user a cap, but the real power *Gets close* is ten times a lot stronger then what Fix it and possibly Bella can do" he said as Shiftspark thought it over "Sounds imprssive and can Bella do the same?" she asked as Glosso nodded "due to Sigil and her unique magic she can, but I think she will stick to wearing a cap due to her robot form" he said as the two sawed that Sentinel and Fix it stopped at something and that something was a chest which was open surprising Shiftspark…more so the item in Sentinels hand as he had a confused look.

"Um, Shift, you might want to come over here" he said as Shiftspark ran over and sawed that in Sentinels hands was a Breath of the wild Bow, a Travelers bow and a Twilight Princess type quiver filled with 30 Arrows as Shiftspark was surprised "What on earth is that in the chest?" she said as Glosso humme "My guess is that there are more treasure chests spread over this domain and I sense…well with my limited senses that they are ledgend of Zelda class" he said as Sentinel then got pumped up "Then we need to find all of these itmes and collect them for the Nintendo system" he said as he puts the quiver on his back "Watch me now *Preps a arrow* as I can now fight along with Fix it and you" he said as he clumbsy fired an arrow…only to miss and cause a branch to fall on a foe making it mad and prompting a chase as they ran into the woods of prism plain as Shiftspark, Sigil and Fix it gave a glare as Sentinel rubbed the back of his helm "Whoops" he said laughing a bit as Splitspark looked at Glosso "Hay Glosso can anyone else not connected to the Nitindo system use weapons connected to it?" she asked as Glosso tapped his chin "Well, yes you can however the master sword is off limits can only be used by the one who can use the full power of the system" he said as Shiftspark took the bow and arrow and Quiver "I'll be using it then" she said as Sentinel and Fix it were surprised "I didn't know you can use a bow and arrow" said Sentinel as Shift spark smiled "I have been practicing on manipulating my Aura to form a mimic of a bow, I am a good shot, much better then Bella as I seen" she said as Sentinel looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head "Good point I am not good with a bow or arrow" he said as the group continues on through the woods of the Prism planes as using Shiftsparks aura senses to find the theifs that stole hers and Sentinels pendents…

 _Authors notes: and done with the first part, sorry it took so long but now the group is in a new land and searching for thieves that stole Shiftspark and Sentinels precious item. Now let me explain the new parasite that Fix it is temporary wearing the "Star warrior system"_

 _The star warrior system allows the user to be able to mimic Kirbys forms when they touch a enemy that has a Kirby power, and its recorded into the system for the user to use, on Fix it, it gives him the cap on his head, as the true user gains a full costume change._

 _But now in part two, the heros make to a strange portal that takes them back to there planet/dimension and free one of the parasites connected to the Sigil system and meet the theifs face to face as they are warned of a dark power in the chest they stole that maybe connected to Unicron!_


End file.
